Marble rape
by Sugar Skeleton Bones
Summary: The title says it all.
Marble Pie trotted slowly to the house in Sweet apple acres. She wanted to say hello to Big Macintosh before The Pie family left for Manehattan for a few weeks. She trotted to the door and knocked twice. No answer.

Again.

Still no answer.

Marble Pie sighed and turned to leave when she heard hooves clop to the door from the inside. She turned her head and saw the door open.

Big Macintosh stood there.

"Eeyup?" Big Mac asked. Marble blushed seeing Big Macintosh again.

Her lips quivered as she tried speaking. Macintosh stood there, staring at her as she tried speaking. Big Macintosh walked towards her and told her to follow him to his room.

As they trotted, Marble heard Macintosh mutter somethings under his breath. Then his eyes locked on to hers. He snickered and continued to his room. _Bad day maybe?_ Marble thought. She didn't see any other Apples from the Apple family, so she assumed she was alone with Big Macintosh.

As they reached his room, Marble began regretting her decision on coming. Big Macintosh seemed aggressive, do to his mumbling and the way he walked made her feel uneasy. Big Macintosh slammed and locked the door behind him as they walked into the room.

Marble cleared her throat and smiled slightly. "I just want to go now." She muttered out. Big Macintosh turned his head towards her and grinned.

"No you're not." Big Mac told her. Marble felt her blood running cold in her veins. She stared at the door right behind Macintosh. Macintosh walked closer and closer to her. Marble Pie could hear her heart pound in her chest, not knowing what he was going to do to her. Macintosh grinned as he stood there grinning down at her. Marble could hardly stand. Sweat dripping down her forehead and legs shaking like an earthquake. Her eyes filled with fear. Silence rang in the air as Big macintosh didn't move. Marble thought in her mind that she was going to make a mad sprint for the door.

 _3...2...1... NOW!_ Marble ran towards the locked door. She felt a huge force push her against the wall. Big Macintosh pressed his body against hers, preventing her from moving. She fatally tried kicking her way out, but couldn't. She was off the ground as Big Macintosh pushed her on the wall with his body. Marble cried, still trying to kick her way out. Big Mac grinned at her trying to escape. He grabbed her with his hooves and slammed her to the ground. Marble let out a screamed as she felt her ribs bump together.

She crawled under the bed and got in a fetus position. All she could see was Big Macintosh's yellow hooves. They trotted towards the bed and stopped once again. They turned and wwalked towards the opposite end of the bed. The front two hooves lifted off ground. Marble stared at the door. She felt that she could escape. Fear rushed around her as she undid the fetus position and silently crept towards the edge of the bed. The bed rattled back and forth a little as the mattress lifted off the bars of the bed. It was thrown at the door and Big Macintosh slammed his hoof on the bars of the bed, causing them to break.

Marble screamed as she got up and lunged towards the mattress. It was too heavy for her to push, but she kept trying. She could here Big Macintosh's hooves walked towards her. She cried as the heavy weight of the mattress prevented her from escaping. She felt a arm wrap around her as she was lifted in the air and slammed to the ground. She immediately got up, but was punched twice in the back, causing her back to ache in pain as cuts and sores rushed out of the wounds.

Big Macintosh walked towards the mattress and began lifting it. Marble tried crawling towards his closet, hoping that somepony could help her. She heard the mattress land in the empty frame of the bed. She felt hooves trot towards her. Marble let out a cry for help.

"They're not here. They went to visit canterlot for a huge fruit festival. They left me in charge of the farm. They won't be coming back in a few days. That means you're mine until then." Big Macintosh told her. He wrapped his hooves around her back legs and slammed her onto the mattress. Marble scooted back as far as she could as he climbed on the mattress. Marble pressed her legs together. Big Macintosh shoved his arms on her legs and effortlessly, pushed them apart.

Marble punched him in the face, but Big Macintosh barely flinched. He pressed his body on hers, pushing her deeper into the mattress. Marble turned her head and began trying to push him off her. Big Macintosh snorted at the pathetic attempt of escaping.

Big Macintosh pushed her face towards his and locked her lips around his. Marble tried using her legs to push him off, but couldn't due to the fact that her legs were around his whole body. Marble tried pulling her face away from his, but couldn't. His massive hooves prevented put her where he wanted her to be.

Big Macintosh finally pulled away from her lips and stared down to her. Marble didn't dare look at him. Her eyes were to filled with tears to even see anything but blurred colors.

"Big Macintosh...please stop." Marble managed to mumble out. Nothing happened for about five minutes. She felt angry eyes just staring at her. Big Macintosh left the bottom half of his body and slammed it on the mattress. Marble felt something shove inside her private part.

Marble screamed as Big Macintosh repeatedly penetrated her. Marble could feel him grunting as he kept penetrating her harder and harder. Marble managed to let out a screamed for help, but felt a hoof slam in her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Big Macintosh staring down to her. His eyes filled with evil happiness as he shoved it inside her again. Marble let out a shine for help as Big Macintosh locked his lips onto hers.

Big Macintosh slammed his body down again, penetrating her again, but this time, keeping it inside her. Marble held her breath as the sensitivity of her tingles harder and harder, causing her discomfort to grow. Marble couldn't bear it anymore and she felt liquid drip into her. Her legs were no help and her arms were to weak to attack.

Big Macintosh grinned and pulled it out. Marble cried over and over, hoping it was over. Big Macintosh let out a huge laugh of satisfaction. He got off her and opened the door.

"GET OUT!" He yelled at her. Marble got up immediately and ran out the house. She didn't turn back. Everypony needed to know the truth. She ran out sweet apple acres and back to the rock farm.

"MOM! DAD!" She yelled with tears in her face. Sobbing as her family comforted her as she explained what happened.


End file.
